La última prueba
by sandra-sms
Summary: Slash CD Cedric no iba a volver, no con vida por lo menos. Si tan solo él hubiera hecho algo por evitar que participara...


LA ÚLTIMA PRUEBA 

Draco Malfoy observaba desde las graderías del campo como Harry Potter salía corriendo del laberinto. "Un poco más Potter, un poco más. Pronto dejarás de ser el famoso niño que vivió para ser el chico que murió." Una sonrisa diabólica se asomó a su rostro. "Si, muy pronto."

-¡Hey, Draco! ¿Ese que viene por allí no es Diggori? Parece que aún va a llegar antes que Potter.

Draco se giró en aquella dirección para ver como el otro chico se acercaba corriendo al trofeo y quedaba cara a cara con Potter. "Cedric, eso no, no lo hagas. Déjale a Potter. No lo toques. No." Draco vio horrorizado como los dos desaparecían juntos al tocar el trofeo.

Al principio todo el mundo creyó que eso formaba parte de la prueba, pero poco a poco todos los espectadores empezaron a entrar en pánico. Chicos y chicas de todas las edades gritaban asustados. Los profesores corrieron a calmarlos y a poner orden, pero Draco no era consciente de el caos que reinaba a su alrededor. Toda su concentración estaba puesta en el punto en el que habían desaparecido mientras con lágrimas en los ojos recordaba aquella tarde.

* * *

Un chico observaba desde la puerta de los baños de prefectos como el otro joven se sumergía bajo la espuma y volvía a salir a la superficie. Su pelo castaño caía húmedo sobre sus ojos cerrados. La sonrisa triste que dibujaban sus labios daba a entender que estaba recordando algún momento feliz que había terminado.

El chico se acerco sin hacer ruido a la bañera y se desvistió mientras miraba al otro embelesado. No podía quitar los ojos de aquel cuerpo musculoso y bronceado. Con cuidado se metió en la bañera al lado del joven que abrió sus ojos azules sorprendido.

-Malfoy, que sorpresa verte por aquí.- dijo el joven secamente.

-¿Ahora soy Malfoy para ti?

-¿A que has venido?- pregunto evadiendo dar una respuesta.

-Solo quería hablar contigo.

-No tenemos nada de que hablar. Lo dejaste todo muy claro la última vez.- dijo levantándose enfadado.

-Escúchame, déjame disculparme.- dijo Draco amarrándole del brazo. El otro volvió a sentarse.

-Habla, rápido. Pero no creas que voy a olvidar tus insultos.

-Solo estaba celoso, Cedric. Entiéndelo.- suplico.- Te estabas besando con esa zorra en medio de toda la gente que había en el baile. No sabes como me sentí. ¿Que querías que hiciera?

-¿Cuantas veces quieres que te diga que yo no la bese? Fue ella. Y lo que podías haber hecho era escucharme a mí, no a lo que Cho decía.

-Pues no debió disgustarte mucho si ahora estas saliendo con ella. Yo creí que...

-¿Que creíste?

-Yo... yo creí que me querías, pero ahora veo que solo te estabas aprovechando de este crío que estaba enamorado de ti. Porque eso es lo que soy para ti, un crío con el que pasar un rato. Y, sabes, yo te amaba y te di todo lo que tenía y, mientras, tu te liabas con esa...- le reprochó gritándole con toda su rabia.

-¿Como te atreves a decir eso? Sabes que es mentira, yo no he jugado contigo en ningún momento y que seas más pequeño que yo no significa nada para mí.- entonces cayó de golpe.- ¿Has dicho que me amabas?

-Si y aún lo hago.- Cedric se acercó más a él y lo estrecho fuertemente entre sus brazos.

-Que tontos somos mi dragoncito. Yo no siento nada por ella, ni siquiera me atrae un poquito. Solo es que quería hacerte el mismo daño que me hiciste con tus palabras.

-Pues lo conseguiste.

-¿Me perdonas?- dijo haciendo un mohín gracioso.

-Si tú me perdonas a mí. Solo pongo una condición.

-¿Cual?- preguntó Cedric recuperando su sonrisa.

-No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a ella. Nunca más.

-De acuerdo. Ahora que te he recuperado tampoco la necesito. Esta misma noche romperé con ella.

-Gracias.- Draco se lanzó sobre el castaño y lo beso. Primero fue un pequeño roce que poco a poco se convirtió en un beso apasionado mientras dos pares de manos recorrían cada rincón de los dos cuerpos.

En ese momento, Cedric escucho el ruido de una puerta al cerrarse. Miro hacía la puerta, pero allí no había nada ni nadie. Pensando que se lo había imaginado, volvió a su trabajo. Dirigió sus labios hacía la pálida piel del cuello del rubio y empezó a dejar suave mordiscos en la zona creando un camino hacía abajo, mientras Draco dejaba escapar gemidos de placer.

* * *

Los minutos pasaban y nadie era capaz de darles una explicación de lo que había sucedido.

Draco vio a Cho, la supuesta novia de Cedric, llorando desconsolada. "Que buena actriz que es", pensó Draco sintiendo como la furia surgía en su interior. Entonces miró a Snape que estaba cerca de ellos para ver como se apretaba fuertemente el antebrazo izquierdo y eso le hizo preocuparse todavía más. No era una buena señal. El Lord había conseguido volver.

Draco palideció nada más imaginarse que le podía haber pasado a su Cedric, mientras sus compañeros, que conocían su relación con él, intentaban tranquilizarlo diciéndole que no le iba a pasar nada. Pero la verdad es que todos sabían que eso era mentira: Cedric no iba a volver, no con vida por lo menos. Y esa afirmación no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza. Si tan solo él hubiera hecho algo por evitar que participara...

* * *

Draco salía del castillo cuando vio a Cedric y a Cho discutiendo cerca del campo de quidditch. Se acercó al lugar donde estaban y se escondió para que no se dieran cuenta que estaba allí. Cho estaba gritando acalorada mientras Cedric la escuchaba calmado.

-No te vas a atrever a dejarme. A mi nadie me deja. ¿Me has entendido? Y aún menos por un chico. ¿Crees que no se que me dejas por ese Malfoy? ¿Que voy a hacer cuando la gente descubra que te has ido con él? Van a reírse de mí.

-Basta ya, Cho. Me importa bien poco lo que diga la gente y todavía me preocupa menos lo que hagas tú. No puedo creerme que seas tan falsa. Yo que me sentía tan mal por haber estado jugando contigo y resulta que tú eras la que te aprovechabas de mí.

-Si me dejas les contare a todo el mundo que estás con él.

-No le amenaces. Puedes hacer lo que quieras. No nos me avergonzamos de estar juntos. Nosotros nos queremos. Supongo que no puedes saber lo que siento, eres incapaz de amar a alguien que no seas tu misma.- dijo Draco apareciendo detrás de ellos con una mirada asesina.- solo voy a decirte una cosa, ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces porque no pienso dejar que nadie nos haga daño. ¿Has entendido?

Cho salió corriendo asustada dejándolos solos. Cedric se acercó a Draco y lo beso con cuidado de que nadie los viera. Así estuvieron durante un rato hasta que oyeron gritos que anunciaban que los alumnos ya se acercaban.

-Mucha suerte Cedric, ya veras como vas a ganar.

-Y esta noche lo celebraremos juntos.- le dijo provocativamente.- Y si pierdo tendrás que venir a consolarme.

-Si insistes tanto supongo que no tendré más remedio que hacerlo.

-No, no tendrás ningún otro remedio.

-Cedric ¿Que haces con Malfoy?- preguntó un compañero de su casa que se acerco a ellos.

-Solo estaba deseándome suerte, Henry, no te preocupes. Venga, vamonos. Adiós Malfoy.

-Adiós Diggori. Ya nos veremos.- Cedric le sonrió cariñosamente y se fue con su compañero.

Draco se quedo solo y decidió dar una vuelta hasta que empezara la última prueba. Iba pensando en que su vida parecía estar mejorando poco a poco, cuando se encontró a su padre que lo estaba esperando.

-Buenas noches, padre.- saludó Draco educadamente.- ¿Ha venido a ver el torneo?

-No, solamente he venido para hablar contigo. Hoy va a pasar algo grande aquí. Por fin se va a hacer realidad aquello que tanto hemos esperado. Si todo sale bien, el Lord va a regresar definitivamente y vamos a acabar con Potter para siempre.

-¿Como van a acabar con él? Esto esta muy protegido. No van a dejar que os acerquéis a él.

-No vamos a acercarnos nosotros a él, sino que él va a venir a nosotros. Hemos colocado un transportador en el trofeo. Cuando lo toque aparecerá inmediatamente en el cementerio donde lo estarán esperando.

-Pero... No... – Draco no pudo evitar pensar en Cedric.- ¿Y si alguien llega antes que él?

-Todo esta planeado. Él será el primero, puedes estar seguro. Alguien se está encargando de ello ya.

-¿Estas seguro que todo saldrá bien?- preguntó preocupado.

-Tranquilízate, no le pasara nada a tu "amiguito". No pongas esa cara, Draco. Yo se todo lo que haces. Ahora me tengo que ir. Estad preparados para lo que pueda pasar.

-¿Lo saben los demás?

-He hablado con Parkinson. A los otros les habrán avisado sus padres. Ahora lo mejor será que me marche.

-Adiós, padre.

-Buenas noches, hijo.

Cuando Lucius Malfoy desapareció de la vista de su hijo, Draco salió corriendo en busca de Cedric. Tenía que encontrarlo. No sabía que iba a decirle, pero tenía que pedirle que tuviera mucho cuidado.

Draco entro en el campo y lo vio con los demás participantes. Le hizo señas para que se le acercase, pero Cedric le dio a entender que no podía.

-Draco, vamos.- El rubio se giro y vio a Blaise y a Pansy esperándolo.- Va a empezar ya.

-Tengo que hablar con él.

-No. No hagas ninguna tontería. Vamos.

-Tengo que hablar con él.- insistió librándose del brazo que lo cogía.

-Basta Draco. Vamos a nuestro sitio. No pongas en peligro todo el plan. Tu padre ya te ha dicho que esta todo perfectamente estudiado.

Draco se vio arrastrado por los brazos fuertes de sus amigos. Sabía que tenían razón, no podían arriesgarse de que algo salera mal por culpa suya. Su padre no tendría ninguna piedad. Pero eso no hacía que se le fuera el miedo que tenía de perder a su pareja y aun menos ahora que acababan de reconciliarse.

El rubio se sentó al lado de Pansy que no le quitaba un ojo de encima. Ellos sabían lo importante que era Cedric para Draco y que, si pasaba algo, iba a ser un golpe duro para él.

Los minutos fueron pasando y los nervios poco a poco iban desapareciendo al ver la ventaja que llevaba Potter sobre los demás. Si nada cambiaba a última hora todo saldría como estaba previsto y Draco podría pasar esa noche con Cedric para consolarlo por haber perdido y por la muerte del chico de oro.

Y, entonces, todas sus esperanzas se desvanecieron.

* * *

Draco ya se estaba desesperando, le daba la sensación de que ya habían pasado varias horas y todavía no se sabía nada. Desde que había hablado con su padre que tenía un mal presentimiento. "¿Por que no he hecho nada?", se preguntaba, "Podría haber hablado con Snape, él me hubiera ayudado y nada de esto hubiera pasado."

"No te culpes, Draco."

El rubio se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz que tanto le gustaba oír. Pero no podía ser, él no estaba allí. Miro en todas las direcciones, pero allí no había nadie a parte de sus compañeros.

"Tu no me has hecho nada. No te sientas culpable. Este era mi destino, nada hubiera podido cambiarlo."

Draco sintió que algo se rompía en su interior. Las lágrimas le resbalaban por los ojos discretamente.

-Está muerto- susurro con esfuerzo.- esta muerto y ya no va a volver.

-No digas eso Draco, hay posibilidades de que este vivo.

-No, no las hay. Puedo sentirlo.- Draco se levantó y salió corriendo hasta que llegó a la puerta del campo.

En ese momento, en el centro del laberinto aparecía un joven con una cicatriz en la frente llevando consigo el cuerpo inerte del chico castaño.

Draco pudo escuchar los murmullos de la gente dentro del campo. Y supo que todo había acabado. Así cayó al suelo derrumbado.

"No llores mi Dragón, siempre estaré contigo. No voy a olvidarte."

-Yo tampoco, siempre te recordare.

Y es que cuando uno ama de verdad, ni la muerte es motivo suficiente para hacer desaparecer ese amor.

Fin

Dedicado a la Orden Diggoriana


End file.
